Potty Mouth
'Potty Mouth '''is a Season Two episode of ''The Loud House. Recap The Loud children are in the living room. Lori is texting, the twins are playing a hand game, Lucy is writing in her notebook, Luna is tuning her guitar, Lincoln is reading a comic book, Lynn Loud Jr. is playing with a baseball, Lisa is reading, and Lily (who is sitting on the coffee table), Leni, and Luan are watching TV. Their parents enter, and Rita Loud announces that she and Lynn Loud Sr. are on their way to the mall. Leni is excited at the prospect of going to the mall and goes to delete her schedule on her phone, but accidentally uses Lori's. Rita apologizes and explains that the trip to the mall will be very short as its purpose is to buy Lynn Sr. an "appropriate" tie for an interview with a daycare teacher named Dr. Shuttleworth. Lynn Sr. wants his tie to still have "personality", but that isn't a high priority for Rita. Lynn Sr. is offended by her calling his ties inappropriate, but Rita says that they need to be on their best behavior because the daycare is so popular that they'd been on the waiting list since she was pregnant with Lori. Lynn Sr. dramatically says to the kids that he hopes they appreciate the "sacrifices" they make for him. They leave, and Rita tells them that the interview is in an hour, and to "try not to destroy the house". Lynn Jr. changes the channel on the TV because a show called Operation Dessert Storm is on, and Lily says, "Dannit!". This shocks her siblings because they think she said the "D" word. Luan wonders where Lily could have learned the word, but then eight of her siblings realize that she could have learnt it from them: Lana had said the word after hitting her finger with a hammer while fixing Charles's doghouse, Lola had then crashed into a tree and said the word, both while Lily was in the yard with them. Lisa had sung a rap in her and Lily's room that had the word in it. Both Lori and Leni had said the word in the laundry room while Lily was in the basket after a sweater they were fighting over had ripped. Lincoln had said the word after accidentally breaking the TV while playing a video game while Lily was on the couch, Lynn had said the word after the neighbor mowed over her soccer ball while Lily was watching out the window, and Luna had said the word after breaking a guitar string while Lily was in her and Luan's room. Lincoln is worried, because he thinks that if Lily says the "D" word again, she will not get into Dr. Shuttleworth's daycare. Lisa suggests surgically removing Lisa's vocal chords, but everyone else thinks that is a very bad idea. Lincoln then has an idea of his own: since Lily presumably learnt the "D" word from copying them, they should give her some better behavior to copy. Lisa remains in her surgeon's outfit in case they change their minds, but everybody agrees to Lincoln's plan. Lincoln prompts Lana to recreate hitting her finger. She does, but instead of swearing, she sings "Jingle Bells" (turning the "D" word into "dashing through the snow".) Lily, however, does not see Lana as she is distracted by Cliff, so Lola smugly says, "I guess you'll have to do it again." Lana reluctantly does so, and Lily begins to "sing along" to Jingle Bells in baby babble. Lincoln declares that it's working and prompts Lola to recreate crashing into the tree. She does, and starts to say the "D" word again, but changes it into "Daniel Day-Lewis is a really wonderful actor, don't you think?". Lily is too distracted by Charles to observe Lola, so Lana teases her by repeating the "I guess you'll have to do it again" line. They go upstairs and Lincoln prompts Lisa to play music that's suitable for babies. He compliments her when Lily copies her Irish dance, but Lisa drops her microphone onto one of her potions, making it explode and blow her hair off. She almost says the "D" word but changes it to the word "dance". Lincoln is surprised that Lisa was wearing a wig, but Lisa explains that previously, a botched nuclear experiment had removed her hair and given her an extra toe. This disturbs Lincoln, who prompts Lori and Leni to redo the sweater incident. Lori is about to swear, but says, "That's OK because now we can share" and climbs into the sweater with Leni instead. Lily says, "Share!" and goes into Lily's shirt. Everyone finds this cute, but Lily sneezes snot into the shirt, annoying Lincoln, who almost says the "D" word but, like Lana, changes it into Jingle Bells. Fifty minutes had passed, leaving only ten minutes before the interview, so Lincoln prompts Lynn to lose her ball again. It goes into a tree, and she is about to swear but turns it into "Da da da", which Lily imitates. Finally, it is Luna's turn to recreate breaking her guitar string, but it doesn't break. Just then, the neck breaks and she is about to say the "D" word but turns it into "Dat's all right" and decides to play the drums instead. Lily imitates Luna, and then Rita calls, telling the kids to bring Lily down because the interview is in five minutes. Lori asks if the others think the plan worked and they do a "thumbs up". Rita thinks Lynn Sr. looks handsome in his new tie, but Lynn Sr. would have preferred one with a bird playing the saxophone. The doorbell rings and the parents go to answer it, while Lily reaches for a doughnut. Lori picks Lily up, telling her that the doughnut isn't for her and Lily says, "Dannit!" again. Lisa wants to try removing Lily's vocal chords after all, but at that moment, Dr. Shuttleworth enters and takes Lily. The kids decide that they want to watch Lily to make sure she doesn't swear. Dr. Shuttleworth gives Lily a hammering toy, which Lily likes, but Lana imagines her hitting her finger and saying the word, so she claims Lily isn't interested in tools. Dr. Shuttleworth gives Lily a toy guitar instead, but Luna imagines Lily breaking a string and saying the word, so she takes it away, claiming that Lily doesn't play guitar, but she does, and playing the guitar a bit. Dr. Shuttleworth gives Lily a ball, saying that most children like those, but Lynn Jr. imagines Lily losing the ball and saying the word, so she catches the ball by diving under the chair, which knocks it over with Dr. Shuttleworth inside it. This makes the parents mad and they shoo their children out of the room. Dr. Shuttleworth asks the parents to leave as well, wanting to know how Lily behaves on her own, but Lynn Sr. thinks that Dr. Shuttleworth dislikes his tie. Lola is opposed to the idea of leaving Lily with Dr. Shuttleworth because she's a "ticking cuss bomb" but Lincoln decides to swap her for a slightly reluctant Lisa, who reveals that she wears dentures. Luan puts a whoopie cushion on Lily's chair to make it seem like she pooped, and removes her, pretending that she has to change her diaper. After a while, she brings back Lisa, now wearing nothing but a diaper. Lisa says, "et cetera" and finger paints a math equation. Lana distracts Dr. Shuttleworth with a spitball and Dr. Shuttleworth takes out a xylophone. Lisa plays jazz so Lincoln knocks Dr. Shuttleworth's glasses off with a yo-yo. However, Lisa notes that Dr. Shuttleworth has an astigmatism. Luna enters with Lily's blanket and whispers to Lisa to act like a one-year-old. However, she does so by soiling her diaper. Dr. Shuttleworth, who had been singing "The Wheels on the Bus", complains about the "pungent" smell and Lisa borrows Lily's "poo-poo" catchphrase. Lincoln's sisters call dibs on not changing Lisa's diaper, so Lincoln does it. He says, "What the heck, man?" but Lisa points out that she ''had ''been following the instruction to act like a one-year-old. Later, Dr. Shuttleworth tells Rita and Lynn Sr. that, due to her belief that Lily is a genius who can play jazz and do math, she can go to the daycare as long as they bring enough diapers. Lynn Sr. gives Dr. Shuttleworth a doughnut "for the road", and Lily says, "Dannit!" again. The family tells Dr. Shuttleworth not to be mad, but Dr. Shuttleworth explains that Lily was not swearing, but rather trying to say, "doughnut" and leaves, giving Lily a doughnut and teaching her how to pronounce "doughnut". Rita is confused over Lily's supposed abilities but Lynn Sr. doesn't care, he's just glad that Lily got in and he isn't required to wear the tie he dislikes, however, Charles steals Lily's doughnut so she swears for real (bleeped). Trivia Sneeze-related trivia * Characters who sneezed: Lily. * Total number of sneezes: one. Errors * Dr. Shuttleworth did not notice that "Lily" had squinty eyes, no hair, and an extra toe. Other trivia * Lisa has no teeth or hair and an extra toe, however, it is likely she will invent something to fix those problems. * It is unknown what Lily's swear was. Category:Episodes